User talk:Bond em7/Archive38
Policy! Added my two cents :) Echostar 15:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) AAAAAHHH I thought it was only week nine!! Is it summer already?!?!? 15:11, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Correct! As usual. ;) She'll turn 10 in August IC. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:15, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Points and Cups That would be great if you could. I currently don't have a laptop, so it's hard for me to do something's right now. :/ Thank you!! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:35, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Babies Yeah, but with Lucky not overly active, and Regan coming into the world tomorrow.... I think I'm good on babies. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:14, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Characters I have nine characters, and since Regan will be mine, she will make ten. :P So no, due to my inability to deliberately break rules, I will not be making a first year. Someone else will have to cover first years. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:13, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :....I have no idea what you're trying to say. Are you, former OOC "wikia dictator" (though I never saw you that way) giving me permission to bend the rules? To create eleven characters? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:19, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Everything I thought I knew Turned out to be false? Where is the introverted Bond I thought I knew? Your preference to E must be mild, fellow extrovert? :P Also, I read the ENFJ page pretty carefully and I didn't see anything about breaking rules, though I did see stuff about being able to read people so carefully that you're good at manipulating what you want out of them (a new char from me, perhaps? :P) Also. I'm a Slytherin too. Slytherpuff, precisely, but Slytherin nonetheless, and much like our dear Melinda, I abide by the rules. :P ....and I don't have a significant other to back me up in anyway.... The course of true love never did run smooth 05:56, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I didn't mean for you to feel stalked. Not that much anyway. I've heard of the alignment thing, and I'm pretty sure you've told me I'm lawful good, and I think that a Buzzfeed Quiz has proven that, too. And I didn't feel manipulated, don't worry. I just thought that was funny, though I was almost considering it. Maybe when Faith gets closer to graduation. I've still got three students :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:33, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hiii I don't think we've really met, sooo I'm Jaye (If we've spoke on chat oh well. Better safe than sorry). I kinda admire your RP skills and I'm sort of hoping we can RP sometime soon... Oh really? Sorry then. I forgot. x) I think we could rp Luca/Phoebe or Skylar/Jaeslya. You can decide. Of course. We could do it in Flourish and Blotts? I imagine they'd be there, probably buying the needed books and all. Jaina So help me, if she runs away and never comes back to Hogwarts, and Faith loses her mentor, friend, and pseudo-older sister, I will hunt you down and find you. Or rather, Faith might try to hunt down Jaina and find her. You have been warned. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:43, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Just so long as she comes back, you have me at bay. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Seth Probably not much. :P But I'd love to RP him and Jaeslya if that's what you're after. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 17:19, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Ferlen's Housing Ferlen's living here now, right? So he's no longer renting this, right? -R.A.B. 02:49, January 8, 2015 (UTC) : And as Ciaran was deleted, he no longer needs his home either, right? -R.A.B. 03:07, January 8, 2015 (UTC) RL... Unfortunately I missed a week before Christmas break, so I'm hard-pressed to make up all the work before midterms next week- so that's where I've been. Between that and family issues, I won't be too active for another couple weeks. Thanks for thinking of me. Echostar 16:09, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Put it on the Calendar Ck... sort of bent the rules. I can't even say it. :P But, regardless, Aydan Dane is with us on the wiki. I had to change his model from the one Lyss used originally, because he was already in use, so if you wanted to update Elle's page, Aydan's new model is Braeden Lemasters. The course of true love never did run smooth 18:06, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Coding I was wondering... Who and how did someone change "rollback" to "prefect"? I can't find any coding anywhere. :S Very They'd retreat to their separate bedrooms. They probably wouldn't even look at the rings-- just retreat away to their rooms and only use the common area as entrance and exit only. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 22:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Stretching my wings, so to speak I feel playing a de facto mute may be an interesting RP challenge, especially given the psychological rather than physiological causes thereof. Plus, I just think Ashol-Pan (the model) is just such a fascinating young lady from a rare culture that this also will be a learning cure for me. :) Alex Jiskran 17:03, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Curiosity codicil What did you think of Connor's 'job application'? Alex Jiskran 17:24, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Would you like to RP Jaina and Lisbeth? c: Faith's Reaction She'll be enormously surprised. She might even think it's some kind of a trick. :P I think what you said awhile ago about it making her take a new look at Melinda will also be true. She'll be on the hunt for similarities between the two of them, because for so long, only the similarities between Charity and Melinda were evident. She also might be a bit annoyed at first, because she'll expect Melinda to go tattling on her if she tries to do anything remotely against the rules (which she was highly looking forward to with Charity gone). The course of true love never did run smooth 18:39, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Soo~ Me and Brocky are wondering where the DARP logo was made? Thanks! Livia, currently in love with Song Gunhee 03:30, January 13, 2015 (UTC) RP? or something... Aaaah. The wiki is so lonely when no one's really around ;(. WOuld you like to rp? Or just...owl eachother about nothing :P 15:34, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Rp ERg...Ash and Nora, maybe?At the...uh...place? XD The leaky cauldron or something? 15:52, January 13, 2015 (UTC) If you're around Because it seemed like you were earlier... Seth is half-heartedly looking for an apartment at Magus Diaetam if Jaeslya was to happen upon him :P The course of true love never did run smooth 03:44, January 14, 2015 (UTC) She's been found! RE: Val Rabbitty RPs her. She's five. I think Rabbit said she'd be making her page when she turns seven (what with seven being a very magical number). She's been missing for two years, so since she was three. Donovan took her from day care and never returned. I don't know much more than that, if Rabbit and Sync discussed what actually happened after... I guess we'll have to see what Rabbit RPs. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:58, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Elmira and Ash I don't have a problem with it. She would just be a pretty young one since she's only 14-15 years older than him. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:00, January 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: RP Ash and Abigail sounds like fun :) The course of true love never did run smooth 17:24, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think Abigail stays at Hogwarts over the summer. So somewhere in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade would be a better choice. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:27, January 15, 2015 (UTC) You surprised me in a big way. Now I guess I have planning to do :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa RP? :) If you have time for one, I'll follow you if you want to post somewhere! Echostar 19:29, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Do you want to start the date tonight, or wait until tomorrow? Echostar 01:07, January 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: RP That would be awesome! I'll let you post first :) Beware if she's a bit weird or whatever, I'm guessing you know her story and everything :P Emma tigerlily 14:26, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : Sounds good :) Yeah, that's kinda what I meant, I knew he wouldn't know much about her, but I didn't know how much you knew :P : Emma tigerlily 14:32, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I have to go now, my Dad's picking me up to go to stay with him for the weekend. I'll have to message you when I'm back so we can continue, sorry. Have a nice weekend :) :: Emma tigerlily 15:36, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Money Magus Diaetam, yes, The Little Shop, no. The Little Shop was funded by a dragon-egging selling scheme that ultimately failed, but did generate some money. Being independent and paying for it herself was key for Elara. -R.A.B. 14:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : On mine it's the title, then the picture, then the text, then the end of the white background. ---R.A.B. 14:46, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Jamie's If you want to add it, feel free :D TGIF! 15:02, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : Oh,and I just wanted to ask you if--if you have the time-- you could read this? I wrote if for this application but never really got a good second opinion on it...If you could, I would really appreciate it! : ~Jayjay Hobby Hub I did create it, but the character that started it I put up for adoption and they were adopted by Sophie. I don't think I've ever seen her RP Renn though so I don't know if she technically owns the Hobby Hub or what's happening with it really, sorry. Emma tigerlily 15:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Midterms this week are done!!!! And it's your post :P Echostar 15:33, January 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi! The Retro is Ryder's pride and joy, but Bronwen is more than happy to accept help with the Human Canvas, since Fae is inactive. So yes, your character is more than welcome to own to Human Canvas, and I'm grateful for the help :D Mornin I come back this morning, and Ash has (seemingly) taken over every business that we possess on the wiki :P Anyway, I'm up for RP if you are. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :I knew you weren't actually taking over. :P That was a joke. Anyway, you had suggested Ash/Charity last night? You wanna find somewhere (one of the businesses perhaps? :P) and get started? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:13, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hospital Actually, it's not owned by the Ministry technically. Feel free to have Prince technically own it :) Echostar 16:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Teaching The only one I teach on there is the Severing Charm. Feel free to use the others. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:36, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :If you want that one, you can have it. I've got plenty of others to choose from. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:50, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Spells Sure, I have no problem with that! Echostar 16:57, January 16, 2015 (UTC) RE:El Rincon el Diablo Hey, Bond I'm still running it. If you wanted to own it i'd be fine with that. The main problem with that is that it doesn't get much use Scrambled RP Someone has deleted most of Draco's aggressive post, so the whole is currently nonsense. Any ideas what happened? Alex Jiskran 19:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, looks like it could be me. :P Still learning my way around the new tablet. A The 2 H's For homework, I don't see a point to it as no one ever does it. Same with detention. As for Herbology, it looks great to me. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 19:36, January 16, 2015 (UTC) RP :) I know we just did a Ferlesa rp, but are you up for another? I have an idea :) Echostar 17:05, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :I posted in Teresa Black/House Echostar 02:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Not Sure... Where to take the Ash/Charity RP at this point? The course of true love never did run smooth 22:31, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Jaina Oh, the puns! Sure thing. I guess Nora--yeh, I guess Nora would definitely want to ask Jaina if she'd be willing. (Next week is so far away ;( ) 15:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Werewolf Yeah, I saw, and Carn let me know. I'll be watching it carefully, and making sure no problems come from it. :P Thanks for checking it! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Also, did you create a new year? Because Elle's bubble says 4rd year? :P Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 ::Noooo. It'll drive me crazy!! If I'm not there already. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Age Line She'd leave the front door, but seal off everything else that wasn't inside the fence :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:42, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Do you doubt Charity's abilities? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::How little she knows about her big sister. :P Also yes, that should be entertaining. The course of true love never did run smooth 19:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RP? I was thinking of archiving Platform 9 and 3/4 a little, and starting the Bagman Family goodbyes? If you wanted to join? The course of true love never did run smooth 20:42, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Jaeslya DA leader A Few Questions 1. I tried to update the Schedule template to include Ancient Runes and the Guidance Counsellor's Office, but it doesn't seem to have updated on any of the Common Room pages. 2. I noticed you updated the Ravenclaw page for me. Thanks! ....except that Jaeslya isn't a Prefect anymore, Kea Willow is. Seth will probably end up being Prefect again if no one else applies. 3. I'm up for an RP if you are. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:23, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Not sure this is necessary... But I'll do it anyway :D For Jaina Lily and Ashley? Rp at the apartment after the ladies' night? :) Echostar 23:17, January 21, 2015 (UTC) London Restaurant Hey Bond, Could my character Francis Matthews work at the London Restaurant as a waiter or something? My problem, I know, but ... Any chance you can relabel (or I'll do it happily) the Prince Businesses category with the correct spelling? (Sorry, I know it's your business :P) Alex Jiskran 14:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Good Morning! If Lyss shows her face, absolutely. :P (I understand she's been without a computer lately, but I think she'll be getting one soon.) The course of true love never did run smooth 15:19, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I should be on later today, with a computer!! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:09, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rescue me Hey ^_^ I was just wondering if you had time to rp/wanted to rp. (I need a distraction to help me study XP) 15:29, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Good question...maybe Jamie Gayle / Ash or Phoebe? 15:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Triangulation, of sorts It was basically to give more points of reference, since the Archive in question was listed only under 'Shop Archive', which, as far as I know, covers hundreds of pages. Alex Jiskran 15:53, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Age Line I don't think she's done it yet. Charity's kind of full of big ideas, but not always great on follow-through (unless prompted, or backed up in some way). But her thought would've been to go with like... 30 or something. So that her parents could go freely, but that even she couldn't, so her siblings couldn't accuse of her of being unfair. The course of true love never did run smooth 19:05, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Faith would do that and laugh at the consequences. Charity would let them know she had done it as a way to stick it to them that now they have to follow rules. She's not the kind of laugh at people when they unknowingly walked into it, especially if she set it. The course of true love never did run smooth 19:09, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::That seems more plausible. The course of true love never did run smooth 19:13, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Birthday No worries! RL happens, and is always busy. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 19:53, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Posts Just wanted you to see that it's your post at Teresa Black/House as well as Ashley Flame/Ashley and Lily's Flat. I think you missed my Ferlesa post before :) Echostar 21:15, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Ohh gotcha. I'd like to if you're willing :) Echostar 21:29, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Pondering Does Phoebe have her own soul? Echostar 13:32, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm... well, a soul is meant to serve "as the memory, awareness, and individuality mindset"- which Lily still has. On the other hand, Mullins' murder may have torn it... Maybe half resides in Phoebe, and half resides in Ashley, almost like a Horcrux? Echostar 16:27, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Concerned Sister Mary & Ferlen rp? (Following the rp at the apartment) Echostar 21:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Classes He wasn't planning on it? The course of true love never did run smooth 14:51, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Faith and Thomas are participating. Aydan doesn't do well in the academic realm. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:33, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Gotcha, it was a bit difficult to tell. And I would expect nothing less. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:37, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Football training Hi! I don't know if you were serious with the whole Kiano teaching Elle to play football, but if you were, I'm more than happy to roleplay that :D Plus Kimi is athletic, so maybe Emma could join in with the roleplay? : Posted at The Quad. I'll notify Emma. I also have to go pretty soon, and the wifi at my house is flickering on and off, so if I suddenly go and don't post, you know what's happened :) Mary Would Ferlen send Mary an owl asking her to come to the house? Echostar 19:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Elle and Kimi Just so you know, I have RP stalkers in chat asking you to post on the Kimi and Elle RP :P Unless you don't want to of course :D Emma tigerlily 19:36, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, I know the feeling :D We can always do this another time if you'd prefer. (Posted back as well by the way). : Emma tigerlily 19:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I have to go now, sorry, hopefully we can continue tomorrow/another time? :) If you were wondering exactly what is up with Kimi, I wrote a kind of list on my sandbox incase you were confused/wondering :D But you don't have to read it or anything, I just didn't know if you were kinda lost with it all. (It's in the 'Stuff I'm Stressed About Right Now' section by the way. :: Emma tigerlily 20:12, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ... [[Head of Slytherin's Office|Bandai, you can't just do ''that!]] Please don't ever become a writer. You'll be one of those cruel authors with cliffhangers 'everywhere! 'DX XD ' 20:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC)' Entirely in your hands If the offers any use, Connor for one would brave the ice-storm if he thought anyone were at the epicentre. Alex Jiskran 22:31, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Mary again Would Mary technically be required to inform the Ministry about Teresa's illegal actions? Or would everything remain confidential information? Echostar 01:39, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Amortentia adjacent I picked lily of the valley for Connor because it's a pale-flowered, beautifully-scented woodland plant from cold climes that happens to be highly poisonous. Sound like anyone? :P Alex Jiskran 09:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) No, merely fascinated and mildly infatuated. A :D Butterbeer bribery?! How come Prince is doling out five pints each to the Thirdies? :P Alex Jiskran 13:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but he handed out "pints" not points to the Third Years. :D A Out of a truly tiny typo, however, one can weave a wondrously Freudian slip ^ Alex Jiskran 13:55, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Both possible Sarah's generally in the Gryff Head office, and Marla's Hut-sitting. Alex Jiskran 14:07, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Thomas Several things are at play here. First, Charity's gone, so he feels ''much freer. Second, he's older now, and as such feels he can get away with things. The situation in DADA is him just really not liking Deonte, but also, being discredited is not how he rolls. Third, and potentially the most important, is he's based on one of my younger brothers, who's quite contrary IRL. And the older and more of a teenager he became... the more it began to show itself. The course of true love never did run smooth 15:49, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Edit Conflict I was gonna take care of archiving the Sorting. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Normally, that's fine. You just archived out more than I wanted done. I figure FarFromEast would want to see Mortimer's sorting, and it doesn't make sense to just edit out Aydan's.... newbies don't always look in the archives to see things like us old folk on the wiki. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC) RP Would you like to RP Kiano and Elle, especially after that incident between her and Thomas? :D Kiano can heal, so if he sees her with those injuries, he's going to stop her :P Complaints He wouldn't bother Carmen. Maybe Sammy, but Soa isn't here. Maybe Niall.... it's hard when he knows he's at fault for Carmen's behavior. He also doesn't care about Kimi, so there's no reason to complain there. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:52, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :...but he's not even looking for someone to complain to? It's not lack of people so much as it is... knowing he doesn't look good. No use complaining if he's just going to defend himself in the end. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:59, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Switch it up? Lily and Ashley rp? Or for a lighter conversation, Gwen and Adelina? Echostar 17:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Posted on Transfiguration Courtyard Echostar 17:24, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Feisty Not that I know of? People are goading my characters. What else are they gonna do? The course of true love never did run smooth 18:30, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oh look. More goading. The course of true love never did run smooth 18:33, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :: Exactly, I can't escape it IC or OOC. Dunno what everyone's got against me and my chars. :/ :P But no, Charity wouldn't do that. Charity doesn't hex people. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:36, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Fights I'd love to both of them when I get back from class later today :D Aubree's not going to be her fun, optimistic self anymore since she got fired from being Quidditch Captain. :P Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 19:17, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :It'll be great!! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 19:20, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Clueless Sarah knows nothing about that, but the tale of his head-butting session with Deonte is all over the school. Alex Jiskran 13:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) A little bit of both I am really busy with school work and sports, and haven't found much time for RPing. yesterday I had time to get on, but I decided to do something else instead. When that happened I decided that I was probably not very serious about DARP anymore, and that i should clean my stuff out to make it easy for the admins. I hope to come back one day and start fresh, but I don't know when that will be. If there is anything I forgot to put a deletion tag on, that should be deleted, let me know. Thanks : Thanks Bond! Take care! Clear out I've removed all chars belonging to essentially inactive users from the Ministry roster. I will completely rewrite "Ministry of Magic: How it works" in the next couple of days to reflect the new ethos. Alex Jiskran 13:53, January 28, 2015 (UTC) DADA Hey ^_^ I was just wanting your opinion on how easy it would be to cast Lumos non-verbally for the first time. It's a fairly simple spell, but I wasn't sure how difficult NV would make it :D 15:32, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : Thabks :D : ~Jayjay RE: Please. Done. That was cruel, by the way :P : Definitely not :P Mississippi Mississippi mentioned this to the Nymphs, but if she had gillyweed she would happily go to the lake with Gwen if she doesn't want to go alone. We could maybe RP her asking Ash? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 14:31, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Renee's birthday is tomorrow IC, if Phoebe wanted to plan something. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:03, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Let's try again, since your talk page spazzed the first time First off, congrats on 30,000 edits!!! :D Second, would you like to start a Lily/Ashley rp? Echostar 22:33, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I went to bed :P But now it's morning! :D I posted in Mary's office, and now you can post in the Ferlesa basement! Echostar 14:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Jaina Paranoid, much? :P 17:43, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Jenna What was her parents' explanation for her condition? How much would the Healers be able to figure out? Echostar 18:23, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Personal growth Connor is trying for 'outside-the-box thinking', but it's tough, given that he's always basically been Schroedinger's cat. :P Alex Jiskran 20:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Sisters She let her go. She'll try again later. She's still quite tired :P The course of true love never did run smooth 00:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Danke :3 You're so nice. Thank you. -R.A.B. 05:54, February 1, 2015 (UTC)